


ART for: pray among the stars

by kittyandmulder, marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, Cuddle, Hospital, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Sick Steve, preserum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: Art for the Stucky BigBang 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Stucky Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pray among the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831115) by [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [marvellingyou (tourmalinex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou). 



> Heya! Here's our art for the Stucky BB 2019! Finally! Although there were some diffuculties at the beginning we're glad that this still worked out! Thanks to our lovely author for this sweet Preserum/Wintersoldier Buck Story. We always enjoy preserum Steve so much!

Steve and Bucky falling asleep. Aren't they cute together? X3


	2. Chapter 2

Little Steve's always so sick. And Bucky just worries so much. ;_______;


End file.
